Fireflies
by AngelLove'sAnime
Summary: Sometimes I hate my brother Alfred, actualy I'll allways hate him. But if he never made me ride that bike I would have never met her and for that I am happy. So now Hinatas old friends are mad at me and Alfred is just jealous because I made a new friend. So now they're on a mission to separate us, good luck with that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fireflies**

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_By: Owl City  
_

- It was 8:30 am and I wasn't ready for this. I hate my brother, I hate all his friends, I hate motorcycles or anything with veels and specialy my life.

My half brother, Alfred, and his german friend Gilbert forsed me to ride a motorcycle tommorow or they'll throw my pet Kumajirou in to the lake. How this all started was something I don't know myself. I think they're doing this because I didn't make them the pancakes with my special maple syrup they told me to make. What it has to do with motorcycles, I have no idea.

So now I'm stuck renting a motorcycle for tommorow from the nearby shop, 'Hyuga wheels'.

But before I continue I might as well introduce myself. My name is Matthew Williams, I am 18 years old and Canadian. People often forget my name and like to pick on me because I never return. My 'brother's' name is Alfer F. Jones and we moved here to the village of Gravestones together 3 years ago with our grandfather who died when Alfred turned 18, two years ago. Because he became an Adult the house was written on his name while I moved out last year on my 18th birthday in to a small house mom left to me before she died. It has been exactly a year since I moved out because tommorow on July 1st is my 19th birthday. But sadly no one remembers.

Sighting, I changed in to my green sweatshirt and cream colored baggy pants. Not bothering to eat something I went to the small garage at the back of the backyard and pulled out my bike and headed to the motor shop.

It was a small, sky blue, house like building only with a small sign that said 'Hyuga wheels' with two white, painted eyes staring right back at you. It was an odd design really. There were large display windows next to the door on both sides with white painted frames.

On the front yard were planted some lilics and rose bushes giving it a friendly aura.

The entrance door was rather nice for a store that selled motorcycles for racing. It was also painted white with tints of cream around the edges of the window on it.

When I opened the door a jingle was heared from the bell that was hanging from the seeling infront of the entrance.

Inside you can see a few bikes and wheels on the left neetly placed on the side while shelves on the right where stocked with screws and other equitment. The front desk where the casher was suppose to be was stacked with papers and folders with filles that probanly needed to be filled. Pushing up my glasses I walked to the desk and rang the bell a few times.

From the back door that seems to lead to the backyard came a really pretty girl with indigo hair to her midback and white, almost lavander eyes staring at me.

„I-I'm sorry, I was just outside fixing something. How may I help you?"

I was a little lost in thoughts 'till she repeated again.

„Oh, sorry. I'm going to need to rent a motorcycle for racing." She nodded

„How old are you?"

-„18"

„Ok, but why do you need it, if I may ask?" I sighted. If I say the truth it would sound like I'm talking about suicide, which it is. But it won't hurt just to tell her.

„My brother thretend me in to riding it or he'll sink my pet bear in to the lake." At first she didn't respond. She probanly thought I was a weirdo and never wanted to talk to me again.

„Sorry to hear that, that's so mean. I would do it to if it was for my pet, Cinnamon. Do you know how to ride a motorcycle anyway?" I was a little shocked. She actually cares to ask if I know how to ride or to agree with me on saving my pet.

„No, that's the problem." She looked a little worried which made my heart skip a beat or two.

„I have an idea. When do you need to race?" She asked and I anwsered tommorow at 3 p.m..

„Okey, I-I can help you out with the basics so you don't fall. If we start now we will be able to finish with the balence and everything. If you can start now and tommorow at 7 in the moring if you're free?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice to speek. She was going to help me! Someone actually wants to help me!

I followed her to the backyard where I saw a huge landscape perfect for riding and everything.

As I followed her I asked: „What's your name if I may ask?"

She looked at me and said „H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. What's yours?"

„Matthew, Matthew Williams." We continued to the garage on the left, to see a blue bike with white stars and red and white stripes. I immediatly thought about Alfred and looked away.

We passed it and stoped infront of another motorcycle.

In my mind I was jumping for joy when I saw it. It wass red with one white stripe on the side and a white maple leaf on the front.

„I-I noticed your canadian accent so I thought you might like this one more. I-I peronaly like it m-more then the other one."

„This is so cool." I mumbled under my breat as I touched it. The metal was cold and smooth. I hated everything sporty except hokey which is the only sport I like, and I especially disliked anything with weels. But this, this so cool. I never thought about a motorcycle designed like the canadian flag!

„I'm glad y-you like it. I-I was the one to design it." She smiled at me and the fun begun.

_~Le timeskip~_

I was exhausted! This is hard, but I was able to learn how to keep my balance and to do a few tricks. Later, we were having fun racing eachother. She didn't seem to be the type to ride bikes like this but she beaten me every time.

Right now she sipped us some lemonade and turned on the radio.

„How are you feeling? You look pale, did you eat something this morning at all?" I shook my head and took my glass of the refreshing juice.

„Oh my! I'm going to bring you something to eat right away, it's not good to do things like these on an empty stomach!" She rushed to the kitchen before I can even protest and came back with a plate of mini sandwiches and cinammon rolles.

„You didn't have to." I said but she just shook her head. „ I-I want to. I d-don't want you to passout from dehydration."

„Thank you then." I said. She's so worried for me even if she only knows me for one day.

„These cinammon rolles are the best I ever had!"

„Thanks."

-The next morning was the same. We dressed up and raced.

„Are you going to come and watch me today?" I asked hoping for a yes. She helped me so much I just want her to see how I'm going to do it.

„Y-yes, of course. I can't wait to se how you do, you're going to do g-great." I smiled at her. She's starting to creep up in to my heart a bit. I think were going to be great friends!

„Thank you, and maybe I can make us some of my pancakes with my specialy maple syrup afterwords." She smiled sweetly at me

„I would like that."

**- This is my first crossoverso so sorry if they seem OOC~ish. Anyway, sorry for the grammer. I don't have a beta :( And for a first chapter it sucked but I still hope you liked :D So see ya later!**

**R&R my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a long time hasn't it. I was at Mr. Austria's place guys so sorry! **

**Plus my granny is sick so we had to take her to the hospital there in Vianna. **

**So yeah. I'm suprised this fic has three reviews! Thanks guys, you put a smile on my face :D**

**Chapter 2: Highway to hell**

_I'm on the highway to hell  
No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_By: AC DC_

"Wait, dattebayo! What are you talking about Teme?! You're going where?!"

It was an ordinary day for the young Uchiha, he was slowly starting to pack for the unexpected trip to his uncle in Gravestones village up until a certain blonde decided to bug him to near death by nicely breaking down his front door and spitting out all these questions while he wanted to eat his tomato in silence and spend his last day in the city alone.

I guess he didn't get his wish.

"Shut u dobe and let me eat in peace." He muttered while chewing on the sweet, red vegetable in his hands.

Naruto couldn't keep quiet even after the death glares the raven was sending him.

"Where are you going!? Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere! The summer just begun! We only spent six days together and it's already been two weeks!"

Sasuke licked the sweet juice left on his fingers and huffed.

"Too many days if you ask me..."

He took a napkin and whiped his hands clean so they wouldn't be sticky later. Standing up he moved to the kitchen and asked

"Coffie?"

Now it was Narutos turn to glare. No matter how many questions he asked his friend didn't awnser a single one.

"Awnser me."

"Awnser what, dobe?" He turned on the coffie maker and turned around to face the sourse of all his problams.

"Where are you going and why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke sighted

_'I guess I'm gonna have to tell him. Stupid dobe doesn't know when to leave me alone.'_ He tought.

"I'm waiting." The blonde said as he sat down on a chair _'My favourite chair'_.

"I'm going to Gravestones village." Naruto's eyes light up at the sound of where his best friend is going.

"REALY!? That's where Hinata is! Can I please, please, please,please,please go with you~"

Sasuke glared at him and yelled "NO!"

"Oh please~ Sasuke-teme!" The boy got to his hands and knees and started pulling on the ravens legs while he tried to go back in to the kitchen for his coffie.

"Plese Sasuke-teme! I need to go and apologize to Hina-chan! PLEASE~!"

"FINE!"

"Yes!" The blonde jumped in to the air and started dancing across the living room.

"But under one condition!"

"Yeah, sure. Anything Teme!" He didn't even hear him.

"You can't talk to her-"

„Yeah, oke- WHAT! Why?!" He sighted and coverd his ears at Naruto's loud tone.

"You didn't let me finish! You can't talk to her unless you help with my uncle's job. He isn't going to let you stay without you repaying him."

"Sure, sure. YESS~ Can Sakura-chan come too?"

"Hell no-!"

"Great! I'm gonna go call her! Thanks Teme!" And the boy ran out the door leaving an extremly pissed Sasuke punching the wall.

_'God damn, stupid Naruto. He had to ruin my summer!'_.

"Woow! Sasuke-kun's car never stops amazing me." The pinket gawed at the smooth black car right in front of her. It had an automatic roof thingy and slick 'so Sasuke' gadget's and stuff. Hey she's not an auto-mechanic to know such things! But it all still looks soo cool.

She drived in the car multiple times but it still never seized to amaze her.

"Just place your stuff in back and lets go."

They climed in to the car and buckled thair seat belts. Sasuke made sure that the two dobes were at the back.

"Umm- teme. I think I broke something."

"You- What?"

The blonde puled a small, broken box from under his bottom and opened it. It was the box with his contacts and they fell out.

"Upps!"

"I'm... -gonna kill you!"

"Sakura-chan help!"

"Get off of me!"

And at the end Sasuke had to wear his glasses. Sakura was taking pictures while Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm still going to kill you." The raven mutter under his breath while Naruto started runing away from him.

"Eepp!"

"Get away from me you idiot- Oh sorry Sasuke-kun. WATCH WHERE YOU STEP NARUTO!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm still gonna kill you!"

„RUUNN!"

It was going to be one hell of a ride.

"Sasuke look's so hot without a shirt." _Snap_. Sakura was taking pictures once more and Naruto sent a glare to the young Uchiha.

"Hey dobe. Don't look at me like that, you did this yourself." He smirked, the dobe deserves this after ruining two of his shirts in less then five minutes. And all his stuff was already at his uncles so didn't have something to change in and Naruto's stuff was small for him.

Well, not realy. He just wanted the blonde to be jelous.

_~Le Awsome Flashback~_

"_Ey Teme, look! A gas station, it has a store! And a caffe! Let's stop Teme! PLEASE!"_

_He sighted. Better let the dobe have his fun or he'll bug him the hole trip. He does that enough already._

"_Fine." He pulled up on to the small parking lot and they got out. Sasuke was just going to fill his car with gas when naruto ran in to him carrying a lighter and spilling gas on to Sasuke's new shirt._

'The dobe is dead.' _He thought._

"_Sorry Teme! I didn't mean to!"_

_The raven took out a new shirt and started changing. Sakura was taking pictures again and Naruto was rolling his eyes._

'Keep rolling them dobe'_ He smirked slightly and put his now stinky shirt in to a bag and into the trunk at his back._

_Naruto started playing with his lighter tossing it around _'hes gonna kill himself one day'.

_The lighter sliped under the blonde's fingers and burned Sasukes shirt._

"_Teme!Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Naruto yelled._

_The raven wasn't mad, no, he was pissed. No, beyond pissed. He was __**burning**__. Literally._

"_Watch out Sasuke-kun! Your shirt cought fire!" Yup, he was__** on fire**_.

_~End of Le Awsome Flashback~_

"We're here! Finaly, my back hurts!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best frineds loud tone.

The house was empty and a note was stapled on to the front door.

_'Welcome Sasuke and his friends. You know where the spare key is hidden. I'm off to the bike store._

_~Your uncle Madara~'_

Sasuke unlocked the door and they took all the stuff up to their new rooms for the rest of the summer and changed it to some new clothes deciding to go have lunch somewhere.

They decided to go to the small coffee shop down the street.

The Cafe wassmall, nothing special.

The walls were painted a soft, light yellow ad there was barely a soul in it.

They sat down at a small table right next to the window. Sakura ordered an expresso and a chocolate cupcake while Naruto was already scarfing down his second bowl of ramen. Sasuke was drinking a cold glass of wather, not feeling hungry, while the waitress brought Naruto his third bowl.

"Gravestones seems nice." Sakura said, taking a sip of her cup "I thought it was going to be somewhat creepy by the sound of it's name."

Sasuke nodded. He remembers the first day he came here. He was scared shitless, not that he will ever say it outloud, and hey, he was six!

"Are you guys coming to the motor show tomorrow? Alfred alway put's up a good show and I heard his brother is gonna compete this year too."

They turned to see the waitress bringing Naruto his last bowl. "Where's the show gonna be?" Sakura asked.

"Cliffhanger alley. Like every year. Are you new here?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dattebayo! And these are my friends Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme." His motioned to his friends as he said their names.

"I can talk ya' know!" Sakura shouted, hitting his head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. My name is Elizabeta. I hope you can come to the show." She said-

Naruto jumped and throwed his fist in to the air yelling: "We'll come! See ya' there!"

Sasuke sighted, he had a bad feeling about this.

**-Well, that's chapter two! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm in a hurry so I'll fix them later. I hope you like and stay tuned.**

**See ya' next time! :* :) :D**


End file.
